


Just a Little Push (or a little less inhibition)

by Asymptotical



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is having a wonderful and horrible day, I am really stretching the defintion of sex pollen here, M/M, Magical Aphrodisiac Spells, Sex Pollen, poorly negotiated sex, too happy for hate sex but it does start out mildly antagonistic on at least one side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/pseuds/Asymptotical
Summary: Lavellan had been hoping to actually get to spend some time alone for once (On amission, not the lewd implication.)Instead he got stuck with the mage that annoyed him the most (On a mission, and also the lewd implication.)





	Just a Little Push (or a little less inhibition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).

> Sorry for making you wait for this! <3

Lavellan didn't particularly like being stuck with the flashiest mage in the Inquisition. 

He didn't have a _reason_ for it. If he was honest with himself, it was at least halfway prejudice. Dorian had proven himself loyal and skilled in a very characteristically over the top fashion with literal time travel. 

But not having a reason didn't mean the annoyance didn't exist. 

It would be easier to ignore if Dorian didn't also have the audacity to be good looking. There were plenty of people in the Inquisition that Lavellan didn't like. It was a very long list that started with the petty and worked down to the actual visceral dislikes with reasons that he preferred not to think about too much because if he did he would start to get worried over how safe he really was there and how any move he made might backlash onto his clan. None of the people on that list were people he found attractive, though. It made them so much easier to ignore. With Dorian, every time he'd mostly manage to ignore him the mage would do something irritatingly flashy and Lavellan would have to _look at_ him and then his mind would eat up precious time noting whatever part of himself Dorian had managed to put on display. 

It was extra annoying because he _knew_ Dorian was doing it on purpose. For the general everyone, granted, not for Lavellan in particular, but still. Would it kill him to not fight like he was putting on a show? 

Ideally he would have been able to just _avoid_ him, but Lavellan never seemed to be able to avoid anyone lately. Humans were all over each other, more than the Dalish were and the Dalish _didn't have buildings_. Keeper had _told_ him that humans didn't slip off on their own the way that elves did (or maybe it was just city people didn't slip off like Dalish did) but he'd assumed it was somewhere within the same realm of existence. How could they exist without any private time that wasn't confined to a single room? Assuming they even had their own room? The indoors were so boring! 

He had barely gotten the relief of convincing the fussy people that supposedly worked for him to let him go out on his own for the brief space of an investigation (they kept saying he was in charge but their refusal to let him be for half a second certainly seemed to run counter to that) when someone had noticed that Dorian was apparently idle and nope, solo mission gone. He was stuck with the not-technically-a-magister-but-close-enough-to-count. 

"Well this is charming," Dorian said lightly, batting at a branch. 

"It's a forest." 

Maybe Lavellan could figure out an excuse to take to the trees and leave Dorian behind. Maybe he could put him on 'guard duty' somewhere while Lavellan did the actual mission. 

His excuse for all this had been that the letter the scouts had intercepted had talked about a Dalish artifact. Specifically Dalish, which was rare. He wasn't a mage, but in theory anything Dalish was something he would know how to deal with and anything ancient being mistaken for Dalish he'd be able to identify as 'not Dalish'. 

Solas had gone out to investigate a delicately enspelled area on his own (which was entirely unfair), which meant the only mage with any expertise was out of the way so in _theory_ Lavellan should have also been able to investigate this Dalish whatever on his own. 

But no. 

He had the flashy dead weight following him and complaining about basic things like trees and bugs. 

If Dorian managed to break an artifact, Lavellan was feeding him to wolves. 

* * *

It wasn't an artifact. 

It was absolutely Dalish, but it wasn't an artifact. 

Once everything went all to shit and the enemies pulled out their strange and mysterious elven staff, Lavellan knew what it was. 

It _really_ wasn't an artifact. 

He bit the inside of his lip to keep his amusement from showing on his face, then reached out to grab the edge of Dorian's stupidly flowy sleeve as the mage adjusted his stance to try to stop them with a fireball or an undead monster or whatever. 

"Wait," he muttered, "there'll be a burst of energy when they set it." 

"Isn't that what we're trying to avoid?" Dorian hissed. 

"_Emotional_ energy. It won't do shit for them and it'll disrupt the people manning the shields. Just ride it and this will be easy." 

It was, admittedly, probably going to be much easier with a mage along than it would have been on his own. 

Not that he would have risked his life for one of these! It was one of the first bits of magic that crafters learned to weave into Dalish staves. The only reason he wasn't just turning around and leaving was the chance that the _next_ magical item they grabbed might not be a benign one. 

It didn't take them long to activate the staff, sending it spinning (backwards, though he doubted they realized that) in a lazy arc over their stupid useless altar. 

They weren't prepared for the wave of energy that came out of it. 

Dorian wasn't really either, which was stupid since he _had_ been warned. 

Lavellan was, and he flung himself forward with it. It wasn't magical, but it was a hell of an adrenaline rush and the mages manning the shield were stumbling. 

* * *

It didn't end up being much of a fight. 

Their completely bungled defenses were more dangerous than the enemies were. By the time it was over, half of the underground ruin had collapsed and the whole place was littered with glyphs and hexes from a very very poorly done attempt at… Lavellan wasn't sure what they had been attempting but since they were dead underneath fallen rocks while he was very much not, he was assuming it hadn't worked. 

The bad part was that there was a whole mess of spells between him and either the staff or the exit. The exit was the important part, really, but shutting down the ritual would have at least made being stuck in here while Dorian dispelled the glyphs and hexes much more tolerable. If they didn't shut it down soon he was going to end up saying something embarrassing. 

Because the moment all that emotional energy didn't have a very clear direction to go, it tended to turn itself into arousal. 

For him, at least. He knew one person that wanted to fight the whole time, and another that got all dreamy and _sang_. It had been _incredibly_ annoying. The rest of them had nicked the staff expressly for causing the sort of orgy the Keeper had specifically told them not to cause and there was Jevail over there singing about how wondrous leaves were. 

Luckily, misusing magical tools this way made it really easy to ignore her after the first half hour or so. 

He realized with a sudden start that he hadn't seen Dorian since he'd dodged a falling column. 

If _his_ mage had also gotten squished he was going to be so upset. Just because he didn't _like_ him much didn't mean he wanted him _dead_. 

Lavellan could feel the emotional energy shifting directions and the tears starting up in his eyes and-- Nope. Search and rescue before emotional responses for fuck's sake. 

"If you're the least annoying mage here and still alive now's the time to say so!" he called out. "If you _aren't_ the least annoying mage then please also say so but maybe also run because I'll be stabbing you in a moment." 

"I'm assuming I'm the least annoying mage in question?" Dorian asked from off in a corner. "Moving around will be tricky though." 

Lavellan sagged in relief, tears prickling in his eyes _again_ because his emotions were stupid. At least he knew where all this was coming from. 

Dorian did not. He felt a wave of guilt as he realized that this was probably at least somewhat confusing for someone who had no idea what was going on. He shoved the emotion away as quickly as possible before he could fall into it, calling out, "Just stay there, I'll come to you!" 

This was why, when they played around with this thing, they always did their best to turn it into an orgy. Emotions were dangerous. (And that was why they were forbidden from doing it but since when had forbidding a bunch of teenagers from doing a thing ever worked?) 

"No!" Dorian sounded startled and Lavellan was immediately worried. 

"What do you mean _no_?" 

"Just-- It's probably best if-- I can work on clearing a path from here." 

Lavellan's eyes narrowed and he instantly decided that no, they would not be doing that. 

He vaulted past a few hexes, using a column to get partway past an otherwise blocked area, and landed a few feet from Dorian. 

Who looked fine. 

Lavellan's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?" 

"I--" Dorian flushed, looking very intently at a glyph. "It _may_ be best to--" 

Then it clicked. 

"Just ignore it," he advised, completely unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "We can go jump in a stream later to calm down. Everything here is cold enough; that'll solve the problem _right_ up." 

Dorian looked horrified, but probably at the thought of jumping into freezing Ferelden water. "Or we could not use a method that's liable to result in frostbite." 

"If you want to stay uncomfortable you're entirely welcome to do so." Which really, if he thought about it, seemed like the best case scenario. He could get some _actual_ time alone to go jump in the water, and then Dorian would spend the whole walk back having to mind his dick. Or not mind it, as the case may be. 

But first they needed to figure out how to disable the mess of glyphs and hexes that the first idiot had spewed everywhere. 

Dorian just sighed. "You've been spending too much time with Sera." 

"That's a lie. There's never such a thing as too much time with Sera." There probably was, but Lavellan would never admit it because she was his lifeline amidst all this strictness and strange rules. She seemed to delight in being the 'bad influence' so it made it even easier. 

If his Keeper ever showed up she was _not_ going to fall for it, but she was in the Marches so if he and Sera wanted to convince everyone that she was leading him astray with chaos so that he could have fun without 'risking' any of the dumb status stuff, then they could play that game and no one could stop them. 

"You somehow managed to sabotage a ritual to…" Dorian paused, and Lavellan tried not to laugh at what he was very obviously trying to avoid mentioning. "It is a _very_ Sera thing to do. You dragged her along didn't you? Sent her ahead to… whatever she did." 

"She's in Orlais." Lavellan laughed, turning to eye the glyphs between them and the staff. "She hates the wilderness." 

"_I_ hate the wilderness," Dorian complained. "I was also with you this entire time and unless have been incredibly good at hiding magical abilities I'm certain you never had time to do whatever you did." 

Lavellan rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything, they just used it wrong." 

At Dorian's silence he turned back. The mage seemed to be trying to grasp at a question. 

If he was _already_ this out of sorts then they really needed to get the staff deactivated quickly, or Lavellan was going to be stuck listening to some mage he didn't like gush about girls or something. And then he'd probably complain about Dorian's stupid pretty face right to the man in question, which was _sure_ to cause issues later. He didn't know much about humans, and knew nothing about Dorian besides 'flashy and loud and pretentious', but they seemed to get really strange about sex. 

"The staff's meant for calming emotions to help people go into a trance state," he explained, taking pity on Dorian's confusion. "They were going on about having 'unlocked the power within it' so I assumed they'd gotten half an explanation about what happened when you channeled the energy backwards and didn't fully think it through. It's harmless. Everyone in the clans knows what this kind of staff does since stealing one and starting it backwards to see what happens is practically a rite of passage." 

Dorian blinked at him, seeming at a loss for words. Which was incredibly out of character and probably meant that he was having trouble focusing it on a single emotion. Maybe it hit humans harder? 

"You still with me?" Lavellan asked. 

Dorian pulled in a ragged breath. "Can you turn it off?" 

"Up there? Yes. Just grab it and it'll deactivate. From here?" He eyed it. "I could shoot it. It's at a bad angle, but worst case scenario is breaking it." 

"And if you break it?" 

"We get a full dose of emotional energy all at once." 

"Well, let's avoid that." 

Lavellan shrugged. "It's not that _dangerous_. It doesn't change your thinking or anything, just ups your emotional energy. The only time I've actually been around one that _broke_ it was entirely the wrong set of people and we spent the whole time complaining at each other about it and goading each other into doing stupid dares." 

Dorian snorted, "_No one_ was attracted to each other in a group?" 

"Oh, some of us were attracted, it's just it didn't _match up_. Gelath didn't stop making fun of me for complaining about him and his stupidly perfect butt for _months_. We went _swimming_. It was _right there_ and I couldn't touch it and it was _torture._" 

Dorian made a strangled sound. 

Lavellan sighed, putting his bow away. "If you're already having this much trouble talking then it's best not to risk it. I don't know what sort of things Tevinter mages tend to fantasize about but presumably neither rubble nor I are involved and I'd rather not have to sit on you if you decide to go try to fuck a fire glyph or something." 

Dorian had both hands over his face, and muttered, "I would not attempt to 'fuck' a fire glyph." 

"I really don't care what you call it, please don't do it." 

Dorian gave him a slightly wild, slightly dismayed look, completely flushed, and suddenly something clicked. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Well maybe humans being so fussy just meant they didn't _say_ things. 

That was incredibly dumb. 

"Unless," Lavellan added, smirking, "you _do_ want to fuck me in which case I am absolutely on board with that." 

"You aren't-- You aren't thinking straight." 

Lavellan snorted. "I'm thinking fine. 

"You don't even like me!" 

"You _are_ very annoying but half of your annoying is how cute you are so I'm willing to let that slide. Do you think it's an accident that I usually end up walking behind you? It's partially keeping an eye on the potentially evil mage, sure, but it's also partially because I'm _pretty sure_ you picked that armor and those robes just so that you'll look good in them and traveling is _really boring_. For all I know the annoying part might even be a misconception! I've been avoiding you. Due to the aforementioned annoying and your stupid fancy robes and your stupid country and a fraction of your dumb ideas about what idiotic things from your country actually _work_ which is twice as enraging because you seem to have your head on for the other set. And how have you even managed to survive this long if you freak out every time a bug falls on you! Didn't you _hike_ here? Did you pack a lunch for every day?! You can't even _hunt_! And if you tell me you walked on a _road_ with _Templars_ I am going to make you go on a mission straight through the wilderness until you learn some survival skills because that is the most stupid--" Lavellan pulled in a long breath and interrupted himself. He really didn't want to get stuck in a ranting loop. 

Dorian looked a bit shocked. 

"I don't know about humans," Lavellan said, calmer as he refocused his emotions, "so tell me now if I need to take this into account, but elves don't actually lose their minds when they're aroused and emotional. We might make bad decisions or go a little past where we might have with more inhibitions, but they're still _our_ decisions." 

"Making bad decisions _would_ point towards it altering your thought processes." Dorian was still shaky but seemed to be steadying. 

"You can control what emotions it enhances somewhat by focusing on it. It's not _easy_ if you're naturally inclined towards one and nothing else is pushing you in another direction, which is why I'm going to go get naked and jerk off if you don't want to have sex, but it is possible." 

Dorian made a strangled sound. 

Lavellan smiled, then stepped back and started taking off his gear, placing it carefully so he could quickly grab it if he needed to. 

His clothes he was less careful with. As long as they didn't cover gear he might need to grab in a hurry or fall on a glyph and get ruined, he didn't really care where they ended up. 

Dorian was still staring at him as he undid his belt and pulled off his tunic, and Lavellan couldn't help but go a bit slower. He would probably be embarrassed about it later, but since his choices were focusing on sex and being mildly embarrassed later or wallowing in embarrassment now when the magic got hold of the emotion, he was going to focus on the sex. 

The feel of his tunic as he pulled it off was nice. 

The look on Dorian's face was nicer. 

Lavellan laughed and threw the tunic at Dorian, who startled and caught it and stood there looking like he had no idea what to do with a shirt. 

Lavellan leaned back against a fallen pillar as he slid his pants off and glanced back up at Dorian with a smirk. 

Dorian was still just standing there so… Well Lavellan _had _said exactly what he was going to do. 

He took himself in hand and closed his eyes, tossing his head back, and about two seconds later he heard Dorian drop his tunic and rush towards him. 

Lavellan laughed into the desperate kiss, wrapping his legs around Dorian and not even _attempting_ to help with all the ridiculous buckles on his stupid clothes. Instead he just enjoyed the feel of it as Dorian pressed him into the hard stone, the leather straps of Dorian's armor scraping against one of Lavellan's legs while the other slid over silk, the cool fabric brushing over Lavellan's dick and not doing _anything_ to calm him down. 

The Dorian was breaking the kiss with a desperate sound and Lavellan almost complained, but then Dorian _bit_ at one of his nipples and-- okay. He could-- he could go with that. No one had ever _bitten _him during sex before but humans were fucking weird and that felt _good_ and he was the one who had wanted to fuck-- so-- 

He let out a squeak that he would _absolutely_ be embarrassed about later as Dorian grabbed his ass, fingers slick and warm with _something_ and-- Dorian glanced up at him with a _smirk_ and Lavellan stuck his tongue out. "Whatever that is had better be meant for sex." 

Dorian laughed, breath rushing over Lavellan's skin. "The spell was _designed_ for it." 

Lavellan would have said good, but at that moment Dorian gently circled his fingers over Lavellan's entrance and he let out another surprised moan, arching up as Dorian went back to biting at him and-- okay that was going to leave a mark-- but he couldn't _care_ because it had been _awhile_ and he could feel himself falling boneless into the rhythm of it as Dorian's fingers carefully slipped _in_ and stretched him open and-- 

Then Dorian's fingers hit a _very specific spot_ and he curled his toes tight with a gasp as he tried to keep himself under control, every muscle in his body tensing as he fought it off. If he came now he'd have to _wait_ to get fucked and Dorian might think better of it and he was going to be _so annoyed_ if that happened. 

Dorian made a concerned sound as Lavellan tightened around his fingers and-- no, not going to let him go down that emotional route. He grabbed Dorian's hair and pulled him up, kissing him roughly before pulling back. "Fuck me." 

"You aren't--" 

"If you don't fuck me now I'm going to come and then I'm going to _make you wait until I'm ready again,_" he threatened. 

Dorian actually looked like he was _considering_ it, which might speak well to his character if Lavellan were in any state to appreciate that. Instead he just dragged Dorian in for another kiss. It wasn't enough but-- Fuck it. If biting was on the table-- He bit at Dorian's lips until he could taste blood, growling at him because _damnit_ he was perfectly well aware of what he could-- 

One of Dorian's hands pressed into the small of Lavellan's back as he shifted their position and apparently his stupid robes weren't entirely useless because even though the asshole was still _fully dressed_ as far as Lavellan could feel, something hard and hot was pressing against him and-- Okay maybe rushing had been a bad idea. Or maybe humans were bigger than he was used to-- Or both. _Fuck._

He kept himself carefully relaxed as Dorian slowly rocked into him, focusing on the feeling that he _wanted_ instead of on how he _had not been ready_ and letting the emotional magic in the air help him power through the rest of it as he clung to Dorian and buried his face into his shoulder. He wanted to snap at Dorian to just _get it over with_ but if he opened his mouth something embarrassing was going to come out (or worse, something that would make Dorian _stop_) so he focused on breathing and feeling the right things and hoped the staff was messing with Dorian's emotions too much for him to pay too much attention to how Lavellan was reacting. 

If he let out a little whimper when Dorian finally bottomed out, then at least he was pretty sure Dorian wasn't going to make fun of him for it. 

Lavellen wanted to let things wait, to adjust a little bit because _damn_ did that feel like a lot more than he had been ready for, but he could feel Dorian taking a breath to say something and they were _not_ backing out now so he leaned back against the column and yanked Dorian in for a kiss, wrapping his legs tighter around Dorian's waist and kicking his heels at his back. 

Lavellan whimpered into his mouth as Dorian pulled out, then kicked him again as Dorian seemed to hesitate. "Damnit, just _fuck me_." 

Dorian finally _finally_ seemed to get on the same page and started moving. After a few thrusts of struggling to adjust (it was still _too much_ but he was going to have to just _deal_ with that because he refused to stop) he finally managed to get a sort of rhythm. 

He was clinging to the stupid straps on Dorian's stupid robes and Dorian was murmuring against his lips in Tevene which he did _not understand_ but that just meant he could ignore it and fall into the feeling as things got easier and easier. 

It almost caught him by surprise when he came. Dorian gasped out his name-- the first word he'd said for _awhile_ that Lavellan could understand and almost startling in its familiarity-- and Lavellan let himself fall back bonelessly against the smooth stone of the column as he caught his breath. The floaty feeling in his head was just increased by all the magic in the air and he could have drifted away on it except suddenly Dorian was coming hot inside him and fuck-- fuck he hadn't realized how much he'd wanted that until right this second and-- and if he wasn't careful he was going to need to go _again_ in a few minutes because every single one of this thoughts was _filthy_. 

Dorian's legs seemed to give out and he stumbled back, managing to sink to the ground instead of falling and pulling Lavellan along with him. For a moment Lavellan let himself collapse against Dorian, trying to catch his breath and deciding that he did kind of like this whole 'fucking a guy big enough to carry him around' thing. 

Then he pushed back, because they _did_ need to eventually get out of here. 

"You know," he said lazily, bracing his hands on Dorian's chest (he had come on the front of Dorian's robes, they were a mess and he was suddenly really smug about it), "those staves were made to put people in trance-like states for an awful long time." 

It took a moment, but he could see the dawning conflict on the human's face as he realized what Lavellan meant. 

"Define 'a long time'." 

"A day or so?" 

Dorian groaned, the sound turning into a strangled moan and Lavellan ran his hands down his chest. 

"How long can humans go for again?" he asked, the picture of innocence except for the whole 'naked and clearly just had sex' thing. 

"_Not_ that long." 

"Well." He pushed up off of Dorian, stumbling a little and then waving a hand at Dorian when the man reached out to him like as though Lavellan needed steadying. Silly. It wasn't like he had far to walk. Lavellan giggled as he jumped onto the column they'd fucked against, stretching out and enjoying the feel of the cool rock against his back. The walk back was going to be _miserable_ and he could already feel how sore he was going to be just from this one time but he could not bring himself to care. 

When he glanced back over, Dorian was staring at him. The human looked completely lost. And already half hard again. One of those things was a surprise given that Dorian was usually a flashy snark factory, but there _was_ a magical item fucking with their emotions and Lavellan had zero intentions of even trying to guess what might be going on in Dorian's head. 

"I can't do anything about the hexes." Lavellan said, waving a foot in the direction of the altar that the staff was erected on. "You'll need to dispel them to clear a path if we want to disable that thing safely. Probably not all in one go, but we _do_ have all day." 

"If I thought it wouldn't set off a chain reaction and make all of this worse, I'd say we should just throw something into a glyph and see how much that clears." The joke didn't _quite_ reach Dorian's face, but at least Lavellan hadn't broken him. It made him feel almost mean, especially since he was pretty sure Dorian would only make it half a glyph before having to come back… and especially because he technically _could_ help dispel at least a few of them with the Chantry trinkets that Leliana got him to carry by promising they would counter spells. 

He _probably_ should save them. 

Especially since just watching was far more fun than helping would be. 

And, really, he had underestimated Dorian. The man made it a whole glyph and a half. 


End file.
